Adiós
by Lemonale Ouji
Summary: Te digo adiós, si acaso te quiero todavía, quizás no he de olvidarte... Pero te digo adiós, No sé si me quisiste... No sé si te quería o tal vez nos quisimos demasiado los dos. [Marichat, Adrinette y Ladynoir]
1. Adiós Gatito

_"Te digo adiós para toda la vida, aunque toda la vida siga pensando en ti."_

 ** _José Angel Buesa_**

* * *

Corrió. Corrió sin importarle la lluvia, corrió con lágrimas resbalando de sus mejillas, corrió aunque sus piernas dolían, corrió tratando de no creer lo que le habían dicho minutos atrás.

No quería, no podía aceptarlo... se culpaba. Mil veces se culpaba.

Paró en el parque de Francia, aquel en el que había tenido tantas aventuras y enfrentamientos contra Akumas.

—Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido... —repetía una y otra vez con la voz totalmente quebrada, se sostenía fuertemente de un árbol, sentía que en cualquier momento flanquearía y caería de lleno al suelo—. ¡Eres un maldito estúpido! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto Chat?!

—Marinette, por favor tienes que calmarte —exclamó preocupada la pequeña Kwami de ojos violeta al ver como su portadora se encontraba en esos momentos—. P-por f-favor... yo... yo... tampoco puedo creerlo... Plagg... Adrien...

—No quiero hablar contigo Tikki... ¡NO QUIERO VERTE! —gritó amargamente la peli-azabache para así rápidamente quitar sus aretes viendo como la pequeña criatura era absorbida por estos.

La culpa era de ella, sólo de ella, ¿por qué creyó que al tener el Miraculous de Ladybug su suerte cambiaría? ¿por qué nunca notó que el amor de su vida y el gato tonto eran la misma persona? ¿por qué él fue con Hawk Moth a enfrentarle sólo? ¿por qué tenía qué terminar así? ¿por qué dolía tanto?

Prontamente sus sollozos y pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos ante una singular melodía. Levantó la cabeza y con esperanza comenzó a buscar el lugar dónde provenía la dulce melodía. Vio al otro lado del parque entre unos arbustos algo que brillaba. Sin poder contenerse corrió nuevamente en dirección a el lugar, pero antes de siquiera llegar, tropezó y cayó bruscamente al suelo. Un ardor invadió sus brazos y rodillas, el agua de la lluvia se llevaba todo rastro de sangre, se levantó adolorida y con mas calma siguió su camino.

Se agacho y recogió entre sus manos una cajita de musica de color negro, estaba entreabierta dejando que la melodía se escuchase. Marinette la abrió completamente y al ver dentro de esta no pudo evitar tapar su boca para ahogar un sonoro llanto.

En la cajita musical había una pequeña bailarina, pero no era como cualquier bailarina, esta tenía todo su aspecto, tanto su blanquecina piel como sus dos coletas azabaches, sus ojos azules y sus labios rosados. Pero eso no era lo que le dolía ver, si no, que en la mano de porcelana, la bailarina sostenía el Miraculous de Chat Noir.

Marinette jadeo con dolor y apretó la caja musical a su cuerpo, y gritó. Gritó llena de dolor, gritó para desgarrar su garganta... y entonces recordó.

 _—¿Princess?_

 _—¿Mmmh? —la joven se acomodó en el pecho del minino._

 _—¿Me amas?_

 _—Gato tonto... ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?_

 _—Marinette, ¿Me amas? —preguntó él mas serio ignorando lo dicho por ella._

 _La azabache se tensó, Chat sólo le llamaba por su nombre cuando hablaba realmente enserio._

 _—Si. —respondió sin titubear._

 _Chat sonrió satisfecho, bajo su rostro a la altura de la joven y beso sus labios, Marinette correspondió gustosa abriendo su cavidad bucal para darle acceso a la sin hueso del gato, ambos jugaban, exploraban y peleaban por el dominio. Su beso cada vez subía de intensidad hasta volverse apasionado y lujurioso, no importaba si hace unos minutos habían terminado con su sección de sexo... ella quería más, pero él corto el beso separándose de la ojiazul para mirarla fijamente._

 _—¿Puedes hacerme una promesa? —de nuevo utilizó el tono serio._

 _—¿Qué clase de promesa? —a Marinette no le daba buena espina la conversación._

 _—Una muy importante —el joven se reincorporó en la cama para sentarse y la azabache hizo lo mismo. Chat suspiró antes de seguir—. Si algo me llegase a pasar... ¿Podrías ser tú quien elija al siguiente portador del Miraculous?_

 _Silencio. Toda la habitación se había quedado en silencio, un incómodo silencio. Ninguno de los dos apartaba la vista del otro, Marinette estaba confundida, ¿Qué decir a eso?_

 _—¿N-No hay alguien que se encargue de eso? Tal vez Ladybug conozca a algún cuidador. —habló la chica recordando al maestro Fu._

 _—No, no quiero que Ladybug sepa de esto. Quiero que seas tú quien lo haga. Así que, ¿Me lo prometes?_

 _—¿P-Pero... cómo sabré a quien elegir? y... ¿por qué me dices "si algo me llegase a pasar"? ¿acaso sabes algo que Ladybug no?_

 _—Yo sé que sabrás cómo elegir al nuevo portador en su debido momento. Lo demás, no importa._

 _—C-Chat, yo... —Marinette vio como los ojos del héroe brillaban desesperados por una respuesta, y no pudo negarse—. l-lo prometo_

 _—¡Gracias princess, sabía que podía confiar en ti! —el ojiverde se abalanzó a Marinette para nuevamente besarla con pasión._

Dejo de llorar. Tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que cumplir con su promesa, no defraudaría a Chat, a Adrien.

Levantó la cara hacia el cielo, cerró sus orbes azules y dejo que la lluvia limpiara sus lágrimas. Ya no lloraría.

Cuándo abrió sus ojos contemplo las estrellas y suspiró para luego sonreír.

—Ya he elegido al siguiente portador, Chat... —llevó su mano derecha y la poso sobre su vientre.

—¡Marinette! ¿Estas bien? —el gritó de Alya hizo que Marinette se sobresaltara, se levantó del suelo y discretamente cerró la cajita para que su amiga no viera el Miraculous.

La morena se acercó preocupada hacia la azabache.

—¡Estas empapada! Sabes que debes cuidarte por tu embarazo —le riñó colocándose aún lado de Marinette para que fuera cubierta por el paraguas.

—Lo lamento Alya, necesitaba estar sola.

—Entiendo... —dijo, obviamente Alya (como todo París) ya sabía quien había sido el famosísimo héroe gatuno y comprendía el dolor de su amiga, no solo por tratarse del amor de su vida, si no, por que también se trataba del padre de su hijo—. Ven, te llevaré a tu casa.

La azabache solo asintió. Ambas caminaron a la entrada del parque, pero antes de salir de esté Marinette se detuvo para mirar nuevamente al cielo y dejando caer su última lágrima a las estrellas susurró:

—Adiós, gatito...

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **¡Hola! nwn**

 **Hoy les traje algo de Miraculous Ladybug... y la verdad es que esta serie me enamoró. 3**

 **¡NO ME MATÉN! esta es la primera historia que hago de Miraculous y desde un principio esto iba a terminar así. La verdad es que poner ranciedad en mis Fics se esta volviendo algo natural en mi xD**

 **¡Esperen el segundo One-Short que será de Adrien/Chat Noir!**

 **Desde ahora aviso. El otro One-Short no es continuación de este, es algo diferente pero con la misma temática. ¡Avisadas/os están!**

 **¡Dejen Su Review!**

 ** _LEMONALE_**


	2. El Cristal

Se veía tan bella, así, dormida, como una princesa, su princesa... su Lady...

Quería abrazarla, estrecharla contra él, oler ese magnífico y embriagante aroma dulzón producto de la panadería de sus padres, pero no podía, no lo dejaba ese cristal.

Alzó su vista y miro a todas las personas que estaban presentes. Quería estar a solas con ella, quería que todos se fueran, que solo los dejaran a los dos.

 _—¡Chat, deprisa!_

 _—¿Éstas desesperada por verme Bugaboo? —alzó una ceja con coquetería._

 _—¡Deja de llamarme "Bugaboo", lo odio! —riño la azabache mientras esquivaba los ataques de su oponente—. ¡Apresurate no puedo enfrentarme sola con Hawk Moth!_

 _—No te preocupes My Lady, tu gato va en camino._

 _—¡Estúpidos! ¿creen que pueden derrotatme? —habló el villano._

 _—¡Por supuesto que lo haremos! ¡el mal nunca vencerá mientras Chat y yo estemos aquí! —gritó Marinette._

 _—¿Eso piensas Ladybug?, entonces veamos que hace el gato sin su catarina._

 _Dicho eso se escucho el sonido de un rayó y después un sonoro grito de dolor de parte de la heroína parisina, el yo-yo de esta callo varios metros lejos de ella y Adrien pudo apreciar como del costado derecho de su abdomen brotaba demasiada sangre._

 _—¡Ladybug! —gritó el ojiverde. Sintió como su corazón se aceleraba._

 _La risa grave y los pasos de Hawk Moth se acercaban al yo-yo mágico para levantarlo dejando ver la imagen del mencionado._

 _—Ahora veamos si puedes llegar a tiempo, Chat Noir. —y la comunicación se término._

Y se preguntarán: ¿lo hizo? ¿llego a tiempo? ¿la salvo? ¿venció a Hawk Moth?

No... no pudo... no lo logro...

Y eso, lo destruía.

 _—¡My Lady! —Chat corrió hacia la azabache y se arrodillo, había un charco del liquido vital que se perdía en su traje, el héroe tomo el pulso de Ladybug, pero no había ninguna señal de eso y comenzó a asustarse—. ¡M-My La-Lady!_

 _Llamaba una y otra vez mientras la movía suavemente, pero no tenía reacción alguna. Sus ojos esmeralda comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y sus sollozos salieron a flote._

 _—Es una lástima, no pudiste llegar a tiempo —una voz áspera lo alertó, giró y a miró a Hawk Moth a unos cuantos pasos de él—. ¡Es tu culpa! No pudiste salvar a tu Lady —acusó con maldad._

 _—No..._

 _—¡Por tu culpa ella esta muerta!_

 _—Para..._

 _—¡Por tus estúpidos juegos!_

 _—Calláte..._

 _—Si te hubieras dado prisa ella aún estuviera viva._

 _—¡CALLÁTE! —gritó Chat lleno de rabia._

 _—¡Oh! pensamientos negativos —suspiró con emoción el villano—. Lo ideal para un Aku..._

 _Antes de terminar la palabra Chat se había abalanzado contra Hawk Moth callendo encima de él, y sin piedad alguna golpeo repetidas veces a su oponente._

 _—¡Maldito! ¡Hijo de puta! ¡No te lo perdonaré! —cegado por el odio empuño su garra y activó su Cataclismo, Hawk Moth abrió los ojos con terror, trato de retroceder pero le fue inútil—. ¡Te pudriras en el infierno!_

 _Y sin titubear rasguño el abdomen del villano._

 _La carne e intestinos comenzaron a desintegrarse, la sangre no tardo en hacer presencia junto al gritó desgarrador lleno de dolor._

 _El héroe gatuno se alejo y observó con mirada neutra como el hombre se retorcía de dolor. Su anillo comenzó a pitar en señal de que en segundos su transformación se desvanecería, pero poco le importaba, Adrien quería que el bastardo supiera que era él, quería que viera quien terminó con su asquerosa vida. Y pasó._

 _Su transformación desapareció dejando ver al chico detrás del disfraz._

 _—A-Adr-ien... —dijo con dificultad el villano y de sus ojos brotaron lágrimas._

 _—¿Qué? ¿No esperabas que una cara bonita terminara contigo? —habló con voz obscura._

 _Plagg, (quién se había separado del anillo) miraba todo atónito, no podía creer lo que sus pequeños y gatunos ojos miraban, y por primera vez no tenía palabra alguna para articular, miró atrás y vio el cuerpo de Ladybug en un gran charco de sangre, sin pensarlo voló rápidamente hacia ella._

 _—H-Hijo... —volvió a hablar con gran esfuerzo Hawk Moth._

 _—¿Q-Qué? —esa palabra tomo por sorpresa al joven rubio._

 _El hombre llevo una de sus manos hasta el broche en forma de mariposa que se encontraba en el cuello de su camisa y lo quitó. La transformación del villano se evaporó._

 _Adrien retrocedió asustado al ver al portador, ¿qué mierda era esta?_

 _—Pa-Papá —tartamudeo en completo shok._

 _Si, frente a él estaba el gran diseñador de modas de París, el villano que causo en varias ocasiones destrozos y destrucción, su padre, Gabriel Agreste._

 _—No... —susurró alejándose de su progenitor._

 _—A-Adrie-en a-ayu-dame... —Gabriel tosió sangre y estiro su mano hacia su hijo._

 _—No... —su respiración se volvió pesada, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, no podía pensar con claridad._

 _Otro pitido se escuchó en aquel lugar interrumpiendo los pensamientos del rubio._

 _—Se destransformará —avisó Plagg._

 _Adrien corrió hacia ella dejando de lado a su padre. Tomo la cabeza de la muchacha para observarla mejor._

 _Poco a poco la transformación se desvaneció y por fin se reveló la identidad de Ladybug._

 _—Marinette..._

 _Esto, esto era una mala broma del destino. ¿Acaso el mundo estaba en su contra? ¿Por qué no vio que todo este tiempo su verdadero amor era su mejor y primer amiga de instituto? ¿Por qué estas cosas le pasaban a él? ¿Por qué su vida era una mierda? ¿Qué había echo para merecer todo esto? ¿Esto era el precio a pagar por poseer el Miraculous de Chat Noir?_

 _—Marinette... siempre, siempre fuiste tú —mas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, no le importo su padre, se quedó ahí, junto a ella._

Miró por última vez su rostro antes de de que la metieran en ese agujero, después de todo la veía risueña, la sentía libre, la veía serena...

Le dolía pensar, le dolía saber que no pudo llegar... que este último beso era a través de ese cristal.

Y el no haberla salvado sería su precio a pagar durante toda su vida.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **¡Y eh vuelto! :3**

 **¡Listo, aquí esta el segundo One-Short! pero siendo sincera no me convenció mucho, quisiera saber que piensan ustedes...**

 **La canción que me inspiro para crear esto es "El Cristal" de Moon Laferte.** **Sinceramente esta no es mi tipo de música, pero a mi papá le encanta esta cantante y al oír la canción me entro la inspiración y... esto fue lo que salió :P**

 **¡Oh! por cierto, el review de LUPILUX0816 (gracias por el review linda n.n) del One-Short anterior me hizo pensar, ¿Quieren que "Adiós Gatito" tenga una continuación? no sé si hacer un mini Fic de él o sólo un capítulo de continuación. ¡Ustedes deciden!**

 **¡Dejen su Review!**

 _ **LEMONALE**_


End file.
